Full Moon Nights
by Lady The Warrior
Summary: [On-Hiatus]Her glossy dark eyes were sharp, filled with a bitter desire and he didn't know how or why but for once in his redeemed life the Kazekage surely had crossed a dangerous line. Post-War. Post-Gaara Hiden light novel. [Rated M for sexual references and possible dark themes in the future]
1. Chapter 1

_**Full Moon Night One**_

 _ **,,,**_

 _ **,,**_

 _ **,**_

Desert was still and silent.

Through the years it had been tamed to stay calm during the nights, allowing the people of Suna to sleep at ease with their precious Kazekage watching over them. It seemed like the era of peace had overcome the natural disasters as well. The colossal sandstorms and the merciless winds that disturbed the peacefulness of the night had been reduced and the beasts hidden under the sea-sands were long forgotten.

As this night once again bore a full moon, no one was terrified or scared of what might happen during its fall. The memories of the horrifying past, when the blood-lusting sand spirit was unleashed to swim in yet another bloodbath at the cost of innocent lives, had been wiped away from the weary minds of the villagers and the much desired peace that once was considered unreachable now spread across the Shinobi nation. Even so, life still had its ups and downs.

The usual silence of the Kazekage's mansion which brought much to the ear was penetrated by faint moans coming from the Kazekage's chambers.

The medium-sized bedroom was illuminated by the moonlight, giving birth to shadows in the corners. Under the clay-like windowsill, two nude bodies were held in darkness. One, a pale-skinned, well-toned body with crimson hair that shone under the dim light of the moon and the other, a much smaller, fragile body with pitch-black long hair.

The dark-haired woman moaned deep in her throat as the man continued stroking and coaxing her to greater abandon. Her face was hidden but he knew her eyes were closed and her mouth was open. Her entire body spasmed and he nearly came himself just from watching her.

He didn't know how it'd begun though- how they ended up in his room, like this. It was all foreign to him. The pleasurable feeling, the undying desire to watch the beautiful face of this woman was beyond him. But he didn't care. All he wanted now was to go deeper and deeper and be buried and lost within her.

The feeling was excruciatingly pleasurable, something he had never felt before in his entire life. Unknowingly he leaned forward and kissed her mouth. Her hands reached and snaked around his neck, drawing him closer, pulling him into a much more lustful and heated kiss. He groaned quietly when she brushed against his arousal, feeling his body trembled over hers as he pushed his weight on his forearms.

She finally opened her eyes. His sea-foam green eyes met her dark ones. They were glossy and sharp, a bit bitter even. It seemed like they could pierce his soul, to see right through his thoughts. And it made him shiver a bit. Over years it had been proven to Gaara that there was absolutely no one who could see through his emotionless veil. Now he was shocked to find that such person existed and though uncomfortable as it made him feel, it didn't matter to him. His mind was clouded by the intensity of his pleasure that he could care less about what those eyes were telling him.

Languidly she slid her fingers over his biceps, up and around his shoulder and down over his pecs. Her soft touches were like hot kisses on his skin, trailing erotic fire in their wake. Then, when he could wait no longer for her to touch him, she reached between his legs and wrapped her hand around it. He shuddered and his erection pulsed against her palm. He was being clumsy, acting by instinct, letting her guide him. Her back arched and she moaned with pleasure against his earlobe.

The hot, slick sensation of sliding into her nearly pushed him over the edge. He panted, working to suppress the urge to sink to the hilt and allow himself to explode.

"Gaara…" She said breathlessly. "Do it… _now_!" she cried, maybe louder than she intended to as she clutched his crimson locks, arching upward and pushing him deeper.

"I don't want to hurt-" He rasped as she cried once again.

"Now!"

If it were a battle, the mighty Kazekage had admitted for the first time that he would give in anytime to the exquisite pleasure of her body. She matched her rhythm with his urgency, clenching around him and gasping in unison, collapsing under him as he eased his weight onto her.

She cried as he buried his face in curve of her neck for a few seconds, moaning, before pulling away and lying beside her on the sandy ground. They were staring at the ceiling and panting, feeling relaxed and numb. He felt dark strands of hair brushed over his bare skin as his breaths became calmer and his heartbeat lowered to a peaceful pace.

Sleeplessness had been inevitable in years past, now though…

He gazed at the full-moon, the image before his eyes slowly fading. And as he drifted off to the land of dreams, a smile graced his lips.

* * *

"Gaara! Are you in there? "

The crimson-haired Kazekage groaned under his breath at the unpleasant shouts followed by loud knocks on the door. He rolled on the bed as one eye fluttered open. The sudden brightness caused by the harsh sunrays bolted him upright, his eyes wide and sweat dripping off his forehead as he looked at the clock on the desk across the room.

 _1:00 PM_

 _How is it even possible?_

A harsh pain took over his head. He closed his eyes again, grasped his hair and groaned inwardly. Headaches weren't unfamiliar to him but to wake up feeling nauseous and dizzy was definitely something new.

His eyes wandered around the room. He was alone and everything seemed to be as usual. He let out a sigh and tried to focus on what had happened last night. His mind was blank. He couldn't remember a thing, just a vague sensation of tender touches and unending ecstasy. He looked around the room again, searching for any evidence of what really had happened the previous night when his eyes landed on a small carpet on the ground, under the window.

His eyes widened as the image of a pair of dark eyes took form in his mind.

"Are you alright? Answer me!"

Gaara's eyes darted to the door and a second later he looked at himself, completely naked, white sheets wrapping around his bare legs.

"I'm coming in!"

As the recognition dawned his gaze, he opened his mouth to yell back in answer but it was already too late when Kankuro burst into the room with creased brow and a worried expression.

They stared at each other for a moment. Shock washed over their expressions before Kankuro pulled a face and Gaara frowned in frustration and they shouted at the same time:

"Why the hell are you naked?"

"Get the hell out!"

* * *

One hour later, Gaara was sitting behind the desk in his office when Kankuro placed a cup of coffee in front of him. They still hadn't talked since earlier and were trying to avoid each other's gazes. Gaara looked at the steam rising from the hot coffee, trying to focus. He now knew what had happened last night, generally, but he still hadn't figured out how and why it had happened. Not that it mattered anymore, he had more important stuff to do like wrestling with a sack of paperwork on the desk and getting ready for the Kage summit which was going to be held in a week.

"Wow... I'm proud of you bro."

He snapped back to reality and looked at Kankuro who was grinning mischievously. Gaara's brows frowned. This wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

"I mean who would've thought that you," Kankuro continued lifting up a finger and pointing to Gaara, "My little brother, would empty out a bottle of whiskey." Gaara raised a non-eyebrow in question as Kankuro brought up an empty bottle and shook it in front of him.

Honestly he didn't remember drinking that unhealthy bittersweet liquid. Then again, the empty bottle was the only explanation for his nauseous feeling. He had seen Kankuro countless times before waking up like this and having a 'hangover'.

"Now tell me, little devil," Gaara frowned again, obviously not liking what Kankuro had called him. "Who did you bang last night?"

There were times that Gaara slightly missed others' behaviors towards himself in the past. At least they would avoid asking him embarrassing questions when they were busy fearing him back then.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He muttered dully, lifting his cup, taking a sip and concentrating on the papers in front of him which was a difficult task to do considering how unwell he felt but still, he ought to try at least.

"I mean who did you have sex with?" Kankuro rephrased it, as if Gaara hadn't grasped what he meant the first time.

Gaara didn't answer, instead he closed his eyes. Ignoring Kankuro's existence probably was the best thing he could do at the moment, not that Kankuro would give up anyway. He sighed deeply.

"Ah man it doesn't matter really… if it was only a one night stand." He snickered before Gaara opened his eyes and shot him a warning glare.

"Do you not have better things to do, Kankuro?" He asked dryly, rubbing his temple.

"Oh… " Kankuro touched his chin for a second, as if remembering something, before putting a file in front of Gaara, " The Tsuchikage has sent a messenger, she was supposed to meet you earlier today if you weren't…" He gestured to Gaara as another smirk crawled on his face. "All worn out from last night's activities." Gaara threw his brother another death glare which he shrugged off immediately.

"Is she here?" He asked nonchalantly.

"She'll be here any second n-." The puppet master was interrupted by the knocks at the office's door, he nodded and walked to open the door. "There she is." Gaara shook his head and started reading the file when the light footsteps echoed in the room.

The footsteps stopped and Gaara assumed she stopped in front of his desk.

"Lord Kazekage. "

Gaara looked up reluctantly at the feminine voice. His mind still swirling elsewhere until his drowsy eyes met and locked with hers.

The very same dark eyes from the previous night.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 _I should probably update my other story "Yang and Yin " But I had this idea and I had to write it._

 _This is the story I had in my mind when I wanted to write a Gaara-centric fanfiction. And I'm really happy with how the first chapter turned out. It probably won't be too long, but I want it to have a lot of lemons._

 _It's probably rated as M_

 _Any way_

 _I hope you enjoyed it._

 _Review if possible. It makes me happy and motivated for next chapters._

 _See ya in next chapters_

 ** _Edited by Silverlaugh._**

 _~Bella_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ho and behold, this chapter is exceptionally dark and it's not edited...yet.**

* * *

His eyes bore into hers but somehow she was able to pull an indifferent expression. Gaara amused but didn't show any profound emotion, his face as stoic as ever. He started to examine the girl. She had worn a one-sleeved black Kimono. Something that was quite common among the Chunin of Iwakuagure, except the unusual color, of course. Her headband however was nowhere to be seen; instead the Iwakagure's symbol was tattooed in a form of a scar on her left temple, where her soft, feather-like black hair was half shaved.

She was an average looking young woman probably in her late twenties. He guessed from the little wrinkles around her almond shaped eyes that she might be a few years older than him. But that wasn't what caught Gaara's attention.

It was the eyes.

There was nothing in them to behold. An endless depth of ink that showed absolutely nothing. It was like, looking inside a depth of ever-ending darkness combined with a large amount of charcoal. It almost matched the way she looked towards the world, he guessed: dark and cold. She must've been through so much and must've witnessed the blackest parts of the world.

That was why for a moment Gaara wondered if the woman before him was the same from the other night. The eyes surely were the same but the feelings they held were exceptionally different.

She bowed her head a little and her midnight colored hair that was on the huge contrast of her pale skin, fell across half of her face. .

"I'm Sei from Iwakagure."

Gaara didn't blink even once. However his gaze hardened at her in suspicious but he didn't mouth a word. Her voice was emotionless and flat, mostly like a machine. She seemed to have been under strict military trains. The way she talked reminded him of Anbu, skilled Shinobi. Judging by her toned and in shaped body, she could've been one of the undercovers for sure. The way she stood with straight tensed shoulders and her fingerprints brushing over her *Tanto showed her lack of trust and safety even in the allied Shinobi territory.

The little old scars on her forearms were also the relic of the war, probably something that made her a person she was today. She was the product of the old Shinobi world thorough and thorough that still hadn't used to the peace. Not that the Kazekage blamed her, the word, _'peace'_ was still foreign to his own ears as well, still though he could sense a dark aura surrounding her. Something about her didn't feel right and Gaara couldn't put his finger on it.

Not that the headache and the nauseous feeling helped him any better during the process anyway.

"Our lady Tsuchikage was very pleased with the medical results of *Hoodia. The medical-nin found useful benefits to it. As it reduces the fever and can very much help the poisonous wounds to heal faster." She paused, her gaze fell on Gaara who was as motionless as a statue at the moment. "That's why she has sent her regards by presenting you rare valuable gems from the land of earth." She said, bending and placing a scroll on Gaara's desk.

"That wasn't really necessary." Kankuro was the one who spoke. "She could've just sent a message due to this new electronic system. It comes handy at times like this, you know."

"Sure." Sei answered coldly." Guess Lady Tsuchikage still prefers old-fashioned ways. "Her eyes fixed on Gaara's as she talked. "Anyway the jewels are in bags just outside the office, please take them in."

Kankuro nodded, exchanging a doubtful glance between his brother and the Iwa nin, he waited for Gaara to say something but he remained silence. The Kazekage lowered his chin, resting his elbows on the desk as his gazed remained fully fixed on hers as if he was studying an enemy in a one on one battle. Gaara's face was as unreadable as always, if it was in the past Kankuro would be worried if his brother was going to kill someone but now it was just how he looked.

Kankuro knew Gaara never trusted the strangers in his presence easily but the surprising matter was that the girl, too, returned the exact same expression. Like they were in some sort of staring contest, they had pinned each other in their spot and didn't allow the other to even flinch a muscle.

And that was why the room had fallen into an awkward silence, well at least for Kankuro, it was pretty awkward.

 _This is hopeless._ The puppet master thought for a second before letting out a sigh. "Okay, how long will you be staying here?"

For the first time in those few minutes in the room, Sei looked at his direction. Tilting her head, her cold expression suddenly changed and she broke into a wide grin, making Kankuro think whether she was the same person from seconds ago. "Not long. However I'd like to look around the village if possible. It's been long since I last left Iwakagure and I guess this is my only chance to slack off a little."

"Sure. But this isn't Konahagakure, so there are probably not a lot of sights you can see. There are a couple of bars down the street, though. So you may want to check'em out, eh?"

"Seems like my kind of place." Sei chuckled, looking once again at Gaara, she quirked into a small smirk."Lord Kazekage, I hope you like the offerings." Bowing again, she nodded to Kankuro, turned on her hills and left the room.

Gaara's eyes followed her every single movement as she left the room and closed the door behind her back, still not saying even said a word. Kankuro eyed his little brother carefully, surely Gaara wasn't the most talkative person and all but ever since the Iwa messenger had arrived he was acting a little more cautious than ever.

Crossing his arms, Kankuro finally asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Gaara answered dryly without looking at him. It all made Kankuro uncomfortable like he was left out of a game. But he also knew, he could never force Gaara into anything, so it was useless to ponder on it anymore.

He looked at the door, as Gaara was looking fiercely at it, he wonder if there was something wrong with the actual door instead of the messenger. Then something struck him as he asked incautiously. "Do you know that girl?"

The question seemed to have enough power to make Gaara's eyes tear away from the door. He looked at Kankuro, frowning. It was one of those occasions that Gaara actually showed some kind of emotion and it wasn't good at all. Not to Kankuro's liking anyway.

"No." He responded dully. Deep inside though, something bugged Kankuro and it annoyed the hell out of him not being able to pull out what was bothering his little brother at the moment.

"Okay…" He shrugged, trying to act uninterested as he casually headed to the door. " I'll go check on headquarters for now. Call me if you need anything." He drawled, putting his hand on the doorknob, he shared a last glance with Gaara who looked exceptionally tired. "Oh and don't forget today's meeting with those old geezers."

Gaara made a sound that seemed more like a groan at the mention of the last word. He really didn't feel like listening to a bunch of nonsense and complaints from all those grandpas.

"I won't." He said lastly, closing his eyes as Kankuro chuckled. Surely he was worried over nothing. _Gaara will be fine._ Kankuro thought before leaving the room.

The Kazekage waited patiently for his footsteps to fade and just then reopened his eyes and glanced at the scroll on his desk suspiciously, like it was some sort of an unknown weapon. He proceeded warily, picking it up and undoing the seal on it. There was nothing wrong with the message. Gaara could tell from the scratchy handwriting it was truly from the current Tsuchikage. Fortunately it wasn't as bad as Naruto's and he could still read it without getting headache. For the time being though, the scroll wasn't the thing that could put his curious mind at ease.

His thoughts keep reverting to the woman and the images from the other night blended with her earlier presence. Gaara wasn't stupid, they both were a same person but he didn't know how they ended up so… close. Even thinking about it made Gaara experience all these mixed up emotions he had never felt before. And worse he didn't even know what was wrong with him. To be honest it made him a little furious. _How in world, couldn't he remember?_ It seemed like he had fallen into an enemy's Genjutsu and was forced to forget their encounter.

Serenely he put the scroll aside, pushed back his chair and got to his feet, walking to the windows, he took a look outside.

Another afternoon was slipping by. Suna wasn't that big of a village; of course after the war it, too, had expanded and a lot tall buildings were constructed still from up here he could see most of the main streets perfectly. There in the middle of the village, the sidewalks were crowded with lots of shouting salespeople, trying to sell their goods. Women were out shopping groceries and men were coming from whatever mission or work back to their homes. He watched families, eating in the family-run noodle eateries and children laughing and playing alongside their parents.

Nothing out of ordinary, the village was peaceful as always thanks to the young Kazekage, people seemed to be happy with how their lives were passing by. There was truly nothing to worry about, still though; Gaara felt a storm going on in his head. He looked through the crowd, searching for one significance kunoichi, his sharp eyes wandering between the people, one by one, until they fell upon a woman with pitch black hair.

Gaara watched her, as she walked gracefully amongst the crowd. His brow creased. There was no doubt about her being from Iwakagure as the message that she held was unavoidably from the Tsuchikage herself but still it didn't mean that he trusted a stranger among his people. Surely she was from an allied force but Gaara had this strange feeling that he had to keep an eye on her. Of course he could always tell Kankuro to send a Shinobi to watch her but he chose to take care of it himself, at least for now.

Lifting his right hand to his face, Gaara placed his index and middle finger on his left eye. As he did so a thousand grains of sand, gathered behind the window, constricting, they soon shaped the form of an eyeball.

* * *

Sei glanced at the couple of shops as she passed by them and continued walking down in a narrowed alley. She took a turn briefly after and disappeared into a crappy inn. The eyeball, stood still behind a wall watching her from the small cracked windows as she talked to the old manager, took a key and walked up the stairs to where her reserved room supposed to be.

Without being noticed the eye ascended, following her glowing Chakra, up to the second floor, it watched her stepped into an empty tiny room, locking the door, she cautiously walked to the middle of the room. Then stopped, tossed her sandals aside, unbuttoned her army belt that contained the Tanto and other nin tools, she placed it on the bed and moved towards the full-length mirror.

Through the eyeball he watched her hands moving slowly up to her back to unhook the armory torso on her chest. She watched the armory falling down at her feet as her dull, emotionless eyes looked back at her own image and her long slender fingers once again traveled up, gingerly untying her obi, slipping her left shoulder off the kimono. Then she took her right hand out of its sleeve, brought it around to the fullness of her breast.

The piece of nylon soon fell loosely down to her knees. And suddenly she was fully naked, exposing her bare body; she stared at her own reflection. The third eye… did the milky breasts weren't silicone monsters, they were rather small but perfectly shaped with ruby nipples, although they sat lower, they were more natural. Less close together and moulded to her form.

For a second Gaara felt his own member hardened at her image but she when she ran her hands down her front, over her body and turned sideways to check her profile, his eyes widened. Whether it was in pure shock or something else, Gaara couldn't tear his eyes away from her nude form and the ugly scars all over the right side of her body. They were still red and pretty bloody and it could clearly be seen where the lousy stiches had been. At some parts there was the layer of skin that normally wasn't exposed. The muscle, the rawness of her body, the part of her that undoubtedly was stronger than anything else.

It startled Gaara a little, of course he was somehow incapable of having scars as the sand protected him all the time. During the war after he was reincarnated for the third time, the wounds on his skin soon disappeared even before he had the time to examine them but still he was well aware of how the scars of the war looked like that's why he could say it for sure that these weren't from the war.

He watched her stroke the wounds, a twisted smile, plastered on her face. It was nostalgic yet disturbing somehow, seeing how her smile looked like his own from years ago, when he still had this lust to kill, to crash the bones and to see people suffer and beg for mercy. He'd be a fool to think the sensation had gone completely, although upon meeting Naruto he fought the monster within and became a man he was today still there were times that he ached to hurt someone or… to destroy something.

The skin on her upper right arm was mottled completely, it was pitted and ridged, indicating that she had survived a fire incident. Gaara wondered what she had gone through to this day. Slowly he came to realize that it wasn't none of his business anyway, as he decided to not to look at the private parts of her body, anymore.

He turned his head, bringing down his finger when a loud whimper drew his attention back to the strange Kunoichi.

"SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?"

Crismon filled his vision. The blood gushed out of the woman's right side as she tightened her fingers around a kunai and penetrated her own skin with it. Gaara's eyes went wide open as she twisted the blade inside her side, tearing the stitches, carving new wounds on the old ones. The ugly wounds reopened, and the right half of her body soon covered in her own blood.

She whimpered, sobbed, murmured inaudible words to his ears and exhaled sharply then cracked into a laughter. A twisted, disgusting and sad laughter.

"Do you like what you see, my lord?"

Staring right into his eyes, for a second Gaara was taken back, removing his finger from his eyes unknowingly. Cold sweets formed on his forehead, as he walked closer to the window.

 _Just what the hell is she?_

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _* Tanto : An especial kind of Japanese sword._

 _Hoodia: name of a cacti_

 _I'm not sure if I'm going to reveal this or not but the name Sei in Japanese means life. Oh and it's not Sai, please don't mispronounce it lol._

 _And here comes the questions: Who is this Sei? what does she want from Gaara? is she a reminder of his madness? Is she even real? All on future chapters!_

 _In edited version of this, I definitely add more details. I kinda think that this wasn't satisfying enough...Hmph... I don't know._

 _Anyway, I'd be glad to know your opinions on this chapter._

 _Thanks to my lovely reviewers and to those who followed and favorite-d this story._

 _~Bella_


End file.
